The Two of Us
by Romanticizing Girl
Summary: Shounen-ai song-fic. Fluffy!! 1x2/2x1 naturally. Hope you like. Finally revealing their feelings to each other....=D


The Two of Us  
Song Fic  
By Romanticizing Girl/Song sung by N*SYNC  
  
Yo!! When I bought the new N*SYNC cd, 'Celebrity' I got sooo many ideas from the songs. There are 13 songs on the cd and so far, 6 will be used for fics, and 1 for a poem. Heh…me likes this cd! Tiger: No duh… RG: Oh be quiet. Anyways, this is shounen-ai, 1x2/2x1. I hope you like it! Just so you know, for the song, I've changed a teensy bit of the lyrics because it says 'girl' so I changed it to 'boy' k? On with the fic! Oh, slight OOC too and stuff between ' ' are thoughts and words in //…// are the lyrics being sung and beside the lyrics in [ ] would be actions.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em….dammit…I don't own the song either so don't bother suing. I have no money. =P  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Just so you know, this being posted at this time…I wrote this a loooong time ago aite? Hehe…and Tiger is my muse!! ^__^  
  
The Two of Us  
Song Fic  
By Romanticizing Girl/Song sung by N*SYNC  
  
'I'm going to do it tonight. I have to tell him,' Heero thought. A long time ago, he had at last admitted to himself that he loved Duo and tonight was the night he was going to tell him that. It was morning and he just woke up in his room that he shared with Duo but Duo had left already. Heero quickly got dressed and walked into the kitchen to see Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. He immediately asked, "Where's Duo?"  
Quatre replied, "Oh, he went on a mission. He should be back tomorrow. Why?"  
"….nothing…"  
Quatre gave him a look. He then said, "Well, don't worry! Tonight we're going to take you out on the town! You need to loosen up so we'll be going to this club. It's actually a pretty good one. It's called, 'Iron Mic'. People sing there with dedications for people. It'll be fun!"  
"Hn…"  
Quatre sighed and said, "We're leaving at 8 so be ready. Just dress casual."  
"….fine…." 'Damn….of all days to get a mission Duo…'  
  
So, at about 8, Heero went downstairs to meet up with the rest of the pilots. They all jumped into one of Quatre's cars and they drove into the city to the club. They entered to see a bar, plenty of filled tables, and a stage with a mic. The singing hadn't started yet. Quatre led them to the front to a reserved table. They sat down and after Trowa asked what everyone wanted, he went to the bar to get drinks. At about 8:30, a young man with blonde hair wearing a conservative t-shirt and blue jeans went on stage.  
"Konbanwa minna-san! Welcome to the Iron Mic and tonight we start off with a young man, who'll be singing to this very special young fellow right here in the front," he said indicating a very surprised and confused Heero. "So, on with the show!" and the crowd applauded and the lights dimmed. There on the centre of the stage with it completely black. The spotlight was aimed at the floor of the stage and in the light were two boot-clad feet. The light was at the knees down. Heero could've sworn he saw the swish of a chestnut braid but he thought he must be seeing things. The music came on and the man on stage started.   
//Oh…  
Hey yeah, yeah…//  
On the hey yeah, yeah, the figure spun around revealing Duo wearing black leather pants, black boots, and a black muscle shirt. He also had on black sunglasses and a wide grin.   
//Boy when we started, baby, we were friends  
But that's not how this fairytale is gonna end//[shaking a finger in a way of saying 'no']  
//See I was thinking then it clicked one day// [snaps fingers]  
//That no one else has ever made me feel this way//  
Heero was in deep shock at the moment and the other pilots were all smiling at the sight. Heero was amazed. Could it really be? And how could Duo be such a good singer?  
//Next time I saw you boy I knew I had to try// [looks straight at Heero ]  
//To tell you everything that I was feeling deep inside  
And listen good cuz what I say is from my heart// [puts his hands over his heart]  
//So if you're ready  
You see I toss and turn when I'm alone   
And I just can't wait till get you home//  
At the this Duo started dancing and pointing at Heero.   
//Waiting for your call Cuz tonight we're gonna do it all  
boy, it's just the two of us  
Cuz I'm thinking bout you day and night  
And I just can't get you off my mind// [shakes his head]  
At the chorus Duo started dancing really well and moving forward on the stage.  
//When you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up//  
At that, Duo winked at Heero and gave a sly smile making Heero blush and giving Wufei a nosebleed.  
//It's just the two of us, the two of us  
Cuz in a room full of people you're the only one around  
And nothing in this world could ever bring us down  
Baby I'll be there telling you I care this I swear  
Boy it's just the two of us  
The two of us// [holds out two fingers]  
//Baby I wonder if you feel the same as I do  
I wonder if you're going through the things I'm going through  
I send you flowers on a Saturday  
And inside's a letter with your name  
See I just love the feeling, knowing I can make you smile  
and I haven't felt that about someone in quite a while  
Just listen to these words I have to say  
Just take a chance//  
While Heero was still continuously gawking in shock he thought, 'Could this really be happening to me? Does he mean it?…I wonder…'  
//You see I toss and turn when I'm alone  
And I just can't wait 'til you get home  
Waiting for your call cuz tonight we're gonna do it all  
Boy it's just the  
Two of Us  
Cuz I'm thinking about you day and night  
And I just can't  
Get you off my mind  
When you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up  
It's just the two of us, the two of us  
Cuz in a room full of people you're the only one around [points at Heero]  
And nothing in this world could ever bring us down  
Baby I'll be there telling you I care  
This I swear  
Boy it's just the two of us  
The two of us  
It just gets better with each day//  
At that line Duo jumped off stage and walked up to Heero with hints of tears sparkling in his eyes.   
//I always wanted to tell you  
But I was so afraid…  
You see I toss and turn when I'm alone  
And I just can't wait 'til you get home  
Waiting for your call cuz tonight we're gonna do it all  
Boy it's just the two of us  
Cuz I'm thinking about you day and night  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
When you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up  
It's just the two of us  
The two of us  
Cuz in a room full of people you're the only one around  
And nothing in this world could ever bring us down  
Baby I'll be there telling you I care  
This I swear  
I swear//  
At that 'I swear' Duo sat himself into Heero's lap and sang to his face in almost a whisper.  
//Boy it's just the two of us  
The two of us//  
At the end of the song both Heero and Duo had tears in their eyes and the crowd was applauding like crazy but neither of them seemed to notice.   
Duo said, "Aishiteru Heero…I-I hope you feel the same…I heard that song and I thought it fit perfectly and-and…oh sh*t…I can't tell if you're going to kill me or kiss me…"  
"Baka. You talk too much." And he pulled Duo's face closer to his and he put his lips on Duo's and they shared their first kiss…  
"Aishiteru Duo…"  
Duo smiled.   
"Aishiteru Heero…it's just the two of us…"  
"Hn…" and he claimed Duo's mouth once more….  
  
~OWARI~  
  
  
  
  
A tad short I know but I hope you liked it!! Sappy eh? Heh…as fluffy as cotton candy…Tiger: *looks up from eating his cotton candy* Hm? RG: -_- *sigh* Pleez review!!! 


End file.
